The Beaver
The Beaver 'is one of the antagonists in ''One Night at Flumpty's. He is absent in One Night at Flumpty's 2, due to falling in a toilet and dying. Appearance On the toilet, his eyes are black with white pupils and his teeth are white. His fur on his face is ranging from dark brown to light brown and has pointy, sharp and white toes. He probably has 4 or 5 fingers as well. Jumpscare When jumpscaring the player, he appears from the right side of the screen, screaming at the player. His eyes are black with smaller pupils and his teeth turn gold. The Beaver has the same jumpscare sound as the other antagonists. He has knives replacing his feet when he is running down cam 2b Behavior The Beaver will start in CAM 6 sitting on a toilet and reading a newspaper. After 12 AM, he stops reading his newspaper and stares at the camera. The roll of toilet paper next to the Beaver will get smaller, eventually running out. If the player doesn't watch the Beaver often, he leaves the toilet and runs to the player through CAM 2B. If the player notices that The Beaver is not in CAM 6 or they find him running in CAM 2B, the player should immediately close the right door to prevent The Beaver from killing the player. Sounds This is the sound that the Beaver makes when you get killed. '''WARNING! LOUD! Trivia *On The Beaver's newspaper you can read that Flumpty kidnapped a person. **The kidnapped person resembles the player, as confirmed by the creator. **You can also read that someone survived after drinking lava and pictures of Red Man. **You can also see a Markiplier sign next to the "Running Out Of Toilet Paper" article. **You can also see an article partly covered in coffee saying in a bold text: 'YOU SHOULD BE WATCHING THE CAMERAS '. * The Beaver acts the same way as Foxy does from Five Nights at Freddy's. * The Beaver's feet turn into knives while running down CAM 2B. It's almost impossible to see. * The Beaver's eyes are black with a giant white pupil, but when in The Office his pupils become little white dots. ** The Beaver's teeth turn into a gold-like color when in the office but everywhere else his teeth are normal white. * The Beaver was originally going to be a human male. * The Beaver is the only original character from the first game who doesn't appear in the second game. According to the developer commentary, he would not fit into the second game's mechanics. He apparently died from falling into the toilet. **The Beaver is replaced by The Owl. Gallery 2015-03-15 00001.jpg|The Beaver with his newspaper in CAM 6, sitting on the toilet. 2015-03-15 00002.jpg|The Beaver without his newspaper in CAM 6. 2015-03-14 00003.jpg|The Beaver without his newspaper in CAM 6 (notice he has less toilet paper). 2015-03-15 00003.jpg|The beaver without his newspaper in CAM 6 (notice he has no toilet paper). Danger.png|The sign that shows that the beaver is coming... Beaver running to Office.gif|The Beaver in CAM 2B running towards the office with Flumpty at the far end of the hallway. Beaver jumpscare.gif|The Beaver's jumpscare. 2015-03-15 00030.jpg|The Beaver as shown in the credits. Rare screen 2.png|A rare screen when starting One Night at Flumpty's 2, revealing The Beaver's fate; the death Screenshot_2015-04-21-10-14-11.png|The Beaver with knives for feet. Bever.jpg|The head of the beaver. His teeths are white.|link=www.ilikethispage.nl Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains